This Christmas
by xXxBlackwaterQueenxXx
Summary: "Feeling happier than he had done in a month, Jacob chuckled quietly to himself. He'd had a feeling this Christmas would be his favourite..." Cute Blackwater Christmas Oneshot.


**So this is something I've had stocked up on my laptop since October. I've been real bad with updates lately but I'm trying, I've just been incredibly busy and have come down with a serious case of writer's block. Don't worry though, I'm getting there :] Please bear with me on this - I've not been able to check it through one more time for mistakes (I've probably missed some, so I'm sorry!) but I'll be back to edit it later (I'm kinda rushed for time at the moment). Also I'm British and haven't been to the US, so I'm not sure how airports work there as I've said before :] Anywho, I hope you enjoy this cute little Christmas Blackwater oneshot, don't forget to review to let me know what you think! :]**

**Em xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( Only Rob and Edith ^^ Oh, and James!**

* * *

It was that time of year again. Storefront windows bore cheerful displays and season-specific merchandise, while houses were adorned with strings of little glowing lights and wreaths of holly. Trees were decorated and stockings hung up, presents bought and mistletoe hidden, ready to spring on an unsuspecting special someone. The ground was covered with thick sheets of ice and layers of snow, and the temperatures were low enough to make even werewolves feel the chill. And that alone could mean only one thing: it was Christmas.

Normally, saying that brought an excited grin to Jacob's face. He may be 21 years old, but he loved Christmas about as much as Claire, and she was only four. Everyone else was the same. Especially Seth. He was already a permanently happy person, but when this time of year rolled around he was in even higher spirits. 'Excited' didn't even begin to cover it. Jake supposed it was everyone being together that he loved the most about Christmas. Half the Pack crowded round the Clearwaters' house every year, barely fitting in the kitchen, but with some added chairs here and there it worked, and everybody was able to have dinner together.

The girls would help Sue out in the kitchen, as well as Embry's Mom. Meanwhile Old Quil, Jake's Dad and Charlie would talk fishing, leaving Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth and Jake himself to pass the time watching TV, comparing presents and keeping a watchful eye over Sam and Emily's little boy, James, who was barely two months old and still liked to sleep a lot. Colin and Brady would spend the holiday with their families, while Jared and Kim normally went to her parents' for dinner.

Yeah. It was being together with everyone that made him enjoy Christmas as much as he did. But this year, the realisation that it was Christmas didn't bring excitement with it. Instead it brought him a sense of relief, of both nervous and delighted anticipation, because this year Christmas meant one thing to Jake, and one thing only – his Leah was coming home.

He knew that back at the Clearwaters' things would be pretty chaotic and happy right now, and part of him wished that he was in the midst of all the warmth and joy that their crowded Christmases always ensured. But a much bigger part of him, the part that he had unconsciously – and yet more than willingly – given away three years ago, wanted to be where he was at the moment. Needed to be there. And that was why he was standing in the middle of the nearest airport on Christmas Day, waiting impatiently for the young woman he loved to appear through the gate from Arrivals and Baggage Claims. The thought of seeing her again after so long gave him butterflies; Leah had been gone for just over a month. 35 days: he'd been counting. 35 days, 4 hours, 28 minutes and – Jake checked his watch – 42 seconds.

She'd taken up a position working administration for a magazine company a few months ago, getting a job at the company's local office. But the Head Office had had a better idea, and Leah was the lucky employee who got the promotion. Which had meant moving. At first, Leah had flat-out refused to go, despite it being something Jacob knew she wanted, until he had managed to convince her that everything would be okay. That _they _would be okay. If the last three years he'd spent with her had told him anything, it was that they could survive whatever life threw at them. It hurt, saying goodbye, but they called one another almost every day and the guys always stopped by the house to make sure Jake was okay.

He insisted he was fine every time, but the truth was he missed her so much that he could barely stand it. His heart ached to hear voice, catch her scent. His arms felt empty and useless, and all it took was for him to sigh longingly at her side of the bed before sleep abandoned him completely. It was crazy. Totally, totally crazy. Jacob pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and tried not to sigh. _She'll be here soon, _he kept telling himself. _She'll be here soon. _He was part of a crowd of people waiting, but he stood out enough because of his height that he knew Leah would be able to see him.

Still he craned his neck, trying to see round the bend in the gate. Where was she? A quiet chuckle from somewhere to his right caught his attention. Jake looked down at a little elderly man that stood beside him, who was smiling knowingly to himself. "Must be someone pretty special that you're waiting for, son," he said, glancing up at him. Jake couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

"Yeah," he said with a quick look at the gate again. "My girlfriend's coming home today." _Although_, he added in his head, _if she likes her present then that might change to 'fiancée'_.

"Ahh..." The elderly man grinned happily at him, tightening his scarf around his neck. "My wife's coming home. She'd been gone for about a week, visiting her cousin. What about you?"

"She's been gone 35 days," Jacob answered. "Just over four and a half hours. She got a promotion and I convinced her to take it, it's something she's always wanted." The man nodded again, and then stuck out a hand.

"Robert Townsend," he said. Jake took his hand and shook it, finding the man's grip surprisingly firm.

"Jacob Black," he introduced himself, smiling. Then, curiously, "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been married?"

"Um...well, I think it's going on 45 years now. Wow, that makes me feel old..." Jake whistled, eyebrows raising of their own accord.

"That's impressive," he said. Then, with a grin, he added, "Makes me feel young." Robert smiled back, shaking his head.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Me and Leah? We've been together just over three years."

"That's a long time," said Robert, a bright smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Jake thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah...I guess it is." Something about that made a strange, but pleasant, feeling come over him.

For a few moments neither of them spoke. Jake continued to smile to himself, looking back at the gate and practically bouncing up and down with impatience. This time he was unable to hold in a sigh. This made Robert laugh again. "I can see why you're impatient," he chuckled. "A month? That's much longer than I would have been able to stand. My wife would probably be glad to have some peace and quiet, if that was me." Jake grinned, shaking his head.

"Sounds like Leah and your wife have a lot in common," he said, and then stopped speaking when the first few people began to appear through the gate. Once again he craned his neck, fidgeting, trying to spot Leah. Beside him Robert was also attempting to see past the people rushing to their waiting families and friends, although the lack of height on his part made it slightly more difficult.

Jake was caught between smiling with excitement and accidentally adopting a sober expression out of nervousness. All he could see was people he didn't know, wrapped up tightly in thick coats and scarves and gloves, laden with luggage. And then he saw her. Her jacket was zipped up against the cold, and her long, shining black hair disappeared underneath a white woollen hat. She was pulling her suitcase behind her, a backpack slung over her shoulder and talking to an elderly woman as she walked. For a second, the world seemed to stop, and all he saw was her. Not the friends and families and other couples that were hugging each other tightly and crying – only her. Leah looked up, searching the crowd, and instantly found him. The moment their eyes met an ecstatic grin broke out across Jake's face; she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

She broke away from the other people, and when she was close enough she dropped her bags and flung her arms around him. "Leah," Jake whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck and holding her tight. He wanted to say more, but he was suddenly beyond speech. The words got caught in his throat, and all he could do was hold her and try to believe that she was really here, really home.

"Jake..." Leah took in every detail that she could, relaxing at the comforting warmth and safety his scent and touch brought. She was well aware of the tears that were spilling over, but she didn't even attempt to stop them. Just for a moment, just for a few seconds, all Leah wanted to do was to hold onto him and never let go.

"You're finally home," he murmured when he finally found his voice, as if he still couldn't believe it. "I missed you so _much_." Leah let out a noise that sounded like a muffled sob, but when she pulled back to kiss his lips she was smiling broadly.

"I'm quitting the job, Jake," she announced. "I missed home too much. I missed the Rez, I missed our house, I missed _you_, so much that it nearly killed me." Jacob smiled her favourite Jacob smile at her then, kissing her nose and then the happy tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

If she reacted like this now, what would she do when he asked her to marry him? _God, I hope she says yes. Please let her say yes._ "Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked quietly. "I thought it was the job you'd always wanted?"

"I've changed my mind," Leah answered honestly, sniffing. "I'm not leaving you again." Jake sighed contentedly, hiding his face in her hair.

"I love you," he mumbled, and his heart _still _skipped a beat when he heard an,

"I love you, Jake," in reply.

Reluctantly, he released his hold on her a little, enough for her to be able to reach and wipe her eyes while still being wrapped in his arms. That was when they noticed the elderly couple standing next to them. A light pinkish tinge coloured Leah's cheeks, but Jacob only grinned sheepishly. "Uh, Jake, this is Edith," Leah explained, introducing him to the woman he'd seen her talking to. "Hi," he said. "You must be Mrs Townsend." He held out a hand politely for her to shake. "I'm Jacob."

"Nice to meet you," replied Edith with a friendly smile. "I've heard a lot about you." Jake grinned and raised an eyebrow at Leah inquisitively, who only turned pinker and mumbled,

"It was a long flight." Jake chuckled, and kissed the top of her head.

"Lee, this is Robert," he said.

"Hi," said Leah, shaking Robert's hand. "I'm Leah." Robert flashed her a grin.

"So I've heard."

It was Leah's turn to raise an eyebrow, and she could've sworn Jake's cheeks darkened a little. "Well," began Robert, "it was great to meet you both, but we really have to be headed home. I won't be surprised if our kids have started dinner without us."

"Yeah, we'd better get going as well," Leah said, looking up at Jacob with a smile on her face. "You know the guys, if they haven't started eating already they'll be close to breaking point by now."

"True," agreed Jake with a chuckle. "It was nice speaking to you, Robert, Mrs Townsend."

"Hopefully we'll speak soon, Leah," said Edith, smiling warmly at her.

"Of course," Leah agreed.

"Goodbye Jacob, Leah. And Merry Christmas."

"Bye, Merry Christmas," they called after the elderly couple as they walked away. Then, sighing quietly to themselves, Leah shouldered her backpack and Jake took her suitcase, and they started to walk in the direction of the exit.

"Would you believe, Robert said they've been married for 45 years?" said Jacob. Leah laughed quietly to herself.

"I hope we're like that in 45 years," she said. "They both seem lovely." Outwardly, Jake just smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. But inwardly, he was beaming. Even if she hadn't realised what she'd just said, he had. In a round-a-bout way, Leah had just said she wanted to spend her life with him. Feeling happier than he had done in a month, Jacob chuckled quietly to himself. He'd had a feeling this Christmas would be his favourite...

Maybe she would say yes after all.

* * *

**Phew. So, Merry Christmas! :] I've gotta run, but please review and let me know what you thought and if you liked it. Hope you guys have a great Xmas! xxx**


End file.
